Sala de espera
by Jane Di
Summary: A sala de espera de um hospital pode ser uma tortura, principalmente quando se tratar da espera do nascimento do primeiro filho de um cara extremamente nervoso, Gu Jun Pyo. Acompanhem o nascimento do primeiro filho do casal JJ !


**SALA DE ESPERA**

**_Baseado no drama sul coreano Boys Before Flowers, não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a obra_**

Tic- tac- tic- tac-tic-tac

O relógio fazia seu habitual som ecoando na sala branca do hospital. Parecia que contrariamente a lógica, os segundos faziam seu caminho mais lentamente. Os passos silenciosos também se faziam ouvir por traz da agonia misturada com apreensão que emanava dos presentes.

"_Aigoo! Por quer nenhuma noticia?"_ Gu Jun Pyo exclamou com raiva, e pela décima vez naquele minuto foi até a porta que dava para o corredor da sala.

"_Ei cara, calma, deve está tudo bem_" Woo Bin disse ao se levantar ir para junto do amigo.

"_Está tudo bem? Você por acaso é médico? Como você sabe que está tudo bem?" _Jun Pyo tirou seu braço com raiva.

Todos suspiraram. Dava para ver que ele não estava bem. O cabelo cacheado estava desalinhado, a gravata pendia frouxa na gola da camisa e no rosto a expressão de apreensão. Ele havia saído correndo do escritório no centro de Seul quando recebeu uma mensagem do mordomo Lee informando que Jan Di estava sentido fortes contrações. Ela tinha sido removida imediatamente para o hospital. A previsão fora para que o parto se realizasse dali a três semanas. Pensar que poderia haver algo de errado com ela e com seu filho o estava deixava louco, por mais que os amigos tentavam lhe acalmar, Gu Jun Pyo estava realmente apreensivo. Mas a verdade é que ia fazer quase duas horas que estavam ali, e sem notícia alguma, como no mundo ele poderia ficar calmo?

Ainda sim, foi tudo muito rápido, nos últimos meses Gu Jun Pyo não desgrudava de Jan Di. Ele ficava apreensivo a cada suspiro dela e tinham corrido para o hospital cerca de três vezes pensando que o bebe ia nascer, até que cansados disso praticamente expulsaram Jun Pyo para o trabalho. Porém, quando isso aconteceu, quando todos estavam despreocupados, Jan Di veio para o hospital com a bolsa estourada e meia hora depois, todos estavam ali: Ga Aul, Woo Bin, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo, também os pais de Jan Di e seu irmão, o seu ex-chefe, o avô de Ji Hoo, o secretário Jung,o mordomo Lee e finalmente, Jun Pyo.

Mas todos juntos ali estava ficando difícil de suportar. Enquanto Ji Hoo estava na sala do parto acompanhando o procedimento, o pai de Jan Di, já tinha desmaiado duas vezes e Jun Pyo estava a cada minuto dando um ataque de nervos pela falta de noticias.

_"Quer saber de uma coisa?"_ Gu Jun Pyo voltou a dizer com um olhar ríspido no rosto, _"vamos sair daqui, agora! Vou levar Jan Di para um hospital melhor, e ..."_

_"cara, Jan Di estar no meio do trabalho de parto, dá para parar de ficar nervoso?"_, Yi Jung quase grita com ele. Ga Eul ao seu lado choramingava nervosa.

E quando Jun Pyo já ia dá uma resposta, Ji Hoo finalmente irrompe pela sala com o rosto sério. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, em pé Jun Pyo se aproxima com um passo, e Ji Hoo declarou com um imenso sorriso:

_"Nasceu. Acabou de nascer" _ele disse.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio e choque, Jun Pyo sai correndo da sala, e todos explodem em abraços, sorrisos e alegria.

...

Jan Di estava exausta. Ela mal conseguia sentir o seu corpo, ainda vibrando por causa da dor, tinha sido um parto difícil. Desde cedo pela manhã, ela havia sentindo algumas dores, mas não era nada demais, não o suficiente para alertar Gu Jun Pyo antes de sair para o escritório, afinal ao menor esforço, ele a proibia de fazer tudo. Tinha sido uma guerra para ela continuar trabalhando até os sete meses, se ela disse que sentia alguma dor, ele ficava desesperado. Então as dores foram se intensificando, até ao ponto dela não aguentar e pedir por ajuda, tentou entrar em contato com Jun Pyo, mas seu celular só dava fora de área. O primeiro a entrar em ação fora Ji Hoo, que já estava no hospital. Jan Di começou a entrar em trabalho de parto. E agora ela estava esgotada, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava anestesiada pelo tremendo esforço pelo qual passara. E ainda sim, só via algo em sua frente, o pequenino e choroso embrulho que era seu filho.

Gemendo baixinho, ainda se adaptando com o mundo externo o bebê se aconchegava nos braços da mãe. Jan Di não pode deter a lágrima que começara a descer dos seus olhos, ela era agora uma mãe, o pensamento vinha-lhe a mente, e aquele era seu filho.

Ela só levantou seu rosto quando a porta da sala se abriu e um Jun Pyo muito assustado entrou. Vestido desajeitadamente roupas hospitalares, eles se encaram por um instante quando ele se aproxima para ver pela primeira vez o rosto do seu filho. Seu primeiro filho.

Jun Pyo sentiu sua voz embargada, uma onda de emoções inexplicáveis o envolviam, Jan Di e seu filho estavam ali na sua frente. Ele não conseguia falar a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apenas beijar ambos, e abraçar Jan Di.

"_Você está bem?"_ ele perguntou baixinho, com os olhos vermelhos emocionados.

"_Uhum, estou_" ela diz sorrindo, mas sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

Gu Jun Pyo olha de novo para o bebe nos braços dela. Era tão pequeno, os olhos estavam fechados e a boca miúda se comprimia lentamente, "_e ele... ele está bem?"_ pergunta novamente.

Jan Di sem tirar os olhos do seu filho responde positivamente, e a enfermeira pergunta se Jun Pyo não quer segurar o bebê.

"_Po...posso?"_ ele pergunta nervoso de Jan Di para a enfermeira, ele estava nervoso e nunca tinha carregado um bebê no colo antes, mas quando a enfermeira colocou seu filho nos seus braços, de forma desajeitada ainda, Jun Pyo se sentia o pai mais despreparado do mundo. Ele podia o ser o homem mais rico da Ásia, podia ser o dono de uma das maiores companhias do mundo, mas ele não sabia o que era ser um pai. Porém, naquele momento, enquanto Jan Di descansava a sua mão em seu braço, e ele segurava seu filho no colo, os nove meses de preocupação e tensão vão embora, pois agora ele está determinado a ser o melhor pai do mundo.

O bebê começou a se mexer e a chorar baixinho, e Jun Pyo fica nervoso, e a enfermeira os informa que tem de levar o bebê.

Jun Pyo se senta ao lado de Jan Di, e eles se encaram. Jan Di começa a sentir o cansaço tomando conta dela, mas vendo o estado de Gu Jun Pyo, pergunta a ele: "_E você? Está bem?" _Ela sabia o quanto Gu Jun Pyo tinha ficado preocupado com aquela situação, tanto que até mesmo a afetara, a deixando ainda mais estressada.

Ele lentamente passa a mão pelo rosto da mulher, sentido sua expressão, _"eu estou feliz,... como nunca estive antes"_ e então a beija.

Depois de três anos de casados, Jan Di e Jun Pyo estavam tendo seu primeiro filho. E como tudo na vida deles, essa nova fase veio repleta de muita confusão e de altos e baixos.

Ela deu um suspiro de exaustão, o que não passou despercebido por ele. Jun Pyo se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e a encarou seriamente, mas não falou nada. "_O que foi?"_ ela perguntou diante do seu silêncio, ele não respondeu de imediato. Seu coração podia explodir de amor?, ele pensou enquanto alisava a pele alva de Jan Di marcada por linhas de suor. "_Eu te amo_" disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Jan Di também contemplou aqueles olhos tão fortes, mas que agora estavam suaves com o sentimento por trás deles. "_Eu também te amo_" ela disse simplesmente. E mais uma vez, ela sentiu que toda a luta pela qual tinha passado valeu a pena só pelo fato de estariam ali, um do lado do outro. Para sempre.


End file.
